pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kaky k 64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Monty.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 22:01, August 6, 2010 Helloz! I was wondering if you had made Monty's picture on Paint or something. I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 15:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC)\ Why are you using a link to my user page as your signature?? Btw, I LOVE Monty's pic! 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 20:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No prob! :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 21:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I know this is random (get used to it), but I just wanted to say that you are a great artist! I could never draw picture on Paint!! :D 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 21:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Sure you can use Emily! Just remember to credit me for her. :) Oh and, I don't really know what her fav toy would be. Haha. MONTY is cute! Btw. :) DG Voted I voted. :) Check out what i said. Singerbabexo 16:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Marabella Hey, i put Marabella on my user page. I said in the caption you made her. :) Also read my blog to see what i said about her. Ok I got the questions! I will answer them later today :D and you want these questions to be from Monty is that right? Team Doofenshmirtz 15:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) OK awsome! Thanks for asking some questions! I realy like yours! Team Doofenshmirtz 15:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Monty Yeah sure! You can put Monty up there! :) ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR 20 BUCKS!:) Hey Hey I will answer your Q's tomorrow cuz my PC keeps messing up D: Oh and I LOVE your monty and marabella pics! do you take requests? Team Doofenshmirtz 18:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! Could you do Samantha or Alice ? (you dont have to if you dont want LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz 19:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC){"You gave her your 'nerd word'?!"} "Baljeet looks to see a girl who is taller than he is with dark brown hair and a pink shirt with orange around the sleeves and an dark blue bow in her hair and a brown skirt and orange convere's and a dark blue belt" (from the story LOL) She has green eyes and she is Jewish (not sure if the Jewish part helps) You can dress her however but that is just if you cant think of anything Thanks!Team Doofenshmirtz 20:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyz I was wondering if you could make me a picture of Eric Nevis and Matt Hoover, since you are an amazing drawer on the computer! It's okayz if you don't want to do it.Thankz! 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 22:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) O, thankz! Than you! :D 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 12:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) EK The pic turned out REALY good :D AWSOME!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!Team Doofenshmirtz 15:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC){Awsomeness cant decribe it} Hello Hey, did you check out my recent blog? Your pic of Marabella really inspired me so i did another! I made the out fit kinda like what you had because i loved it so much! <3 haha ok. Singerbabexo 16:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New wiki I made a new wiki and i think i did a good job on it. Please vistit and tell me your opinion on it[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ''']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 00:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Kaky!! Now you have this and you can edit it!!! Yay you!! Super Taco! The "T" stands for toaster (talk) 21:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Total Wikia Island You're one of the contestants. But I have to choose one to be Candace's fake brother. There was a quiz that the boys involved had to take in order to be Candy's "brother". The other five boys took it, but you have to take it so I can post the results on my blog. The quiz is on the blog called "AN IMPOSSIBLY IMPORTANT MESSAGE". Will you take the quiz? Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Tpffan5196 (talk) 17:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Monty & Marilyn Would u like to represent them in my Amazing Race tournie- TDR97 They are back up for grabs if u want them- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''If I have to listen to Stephanie for one more episode my head will explode'' 22:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Anime I heard you like anime! I do to :P What ones do you watch??? Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 22:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I watch Ouran Highschool Host Club and I read Alice in the country of hearts annd another one I forgot what though :s But yeah those are my favorites! But I am almost finished with them so I am looking for some new ones XD Team Doofenshmirtz Custom sig under construction! 16:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race You won the last leg so you can choose your reward -20 min or Immunity- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 23:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit Can you edit Who Wants to Win a Date With Monty STILL haven't figured it out yet. -_-' (talk) 19:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) H3CK Y34H. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 00:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Anti Pony pic http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/189/antiponypic.jpg/ Here you go-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Really Perry?! I expected more from you.]] 20:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I did oh my gosh o: That was pretty much the coolest flash yet. [[User:American che|'American che''']]{talk} 00:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC)